The superior electrical, thermal, optical and mechanical properties of graphene make it an attractive material for a variety of applications, for example, electronics, semi-conductors, heat transfer applications, reinforcing structures, etc. Moreover graphene films possess superior optical transmittance and electrical conductance over commercially applied transparent conducting films such as indium tin oxide (ITO). Therefore, significant efforts have been directed toward developing controllable and sustainable processes for large-scale growth of high-quality graphene.
Conventional processes for manufacturing graphene or R-GO which has the chemical formula CxOyHz, involve a metal catalyst for growing graphene or R-GO using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. Graphene is conventionally separated from the metal substrate by exfoliation or by removing the substrate. However, direct deposition of R-GO films on non-electric substrates (e.g., dielectric materials or polymeric materials) is particularly challenging. Particularly, it is difficult to form large area, continuous and uniform R-GO films on dielectric substrate.